villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Dr. Light (DC Comics)
|goals = |crimes = Theft Abuse Terrorism Serial rape Kidnapping Destruction Murder (including child murder) |type of villain = Psychopathic Supervillain}} Dr. Light (also spelled Doctor Light, real name Arthur Light), is an evil genius and a villain of the Teen Titans, as he failed to defeat the Justice League, and decided to go after the superhero's' sidekicks. History Dr. Arthur Light was a genius who stole a special suit from his partner, Jacob Finlay whom he murdered (although some sources say the suit malfunctioned), and embarked on a villainous career as Dr. Light. He battled the Justice League several times and lost even joining supervillain teams. After losing to the JLA so many times, he eventually decided to attack the League's sidekicks in the Teen Titans but couldn't even beat a bunch of kids. Some sources place hauntings by Finlay's ghost as the reason for this incompetency. it was revealed that this was actually a botched punishment imposed by the League; Light had brutally raped Elongated Man's wife, Sue, and the Justice League, with the exception of Batman, voted to mindwipe him. It worked too well; Light was now a dimwitted bungler who was even more of a coward than he already was. Since recovering his mind, Light has faced the Titans multiple times even nearly defeating all of them once, only to be stopped by Raven. At one point before his recovery, Light joined the Brotherhood to combat the Titans but eventually left the group and went solo. For a time, he showed not only true competence and even cunning, but a truly vicious side, heavily indicating that his attack on Sue Dibny was not an aberration. Many supervillains, who had never really liked him anyway now wanted nothing to do with him, so brazen and arrogant was he about his sick desires. While he was with a group of prostitutes dressed as female Titans, he was found by the post-Corrigan incarnation of the Spectre, who turned his body into a candle, and his head into the wick, which was then lit until Light melted. During the Black Lantern war, what remains there were of him were stored under JLA HQ. Empowered by a Black Lantern ring, they rose up to attack Dr. Kimiyo Hoshi, the woman who had become the heroic Doctor Light during the first Great Crisis, and someone the villainous Light had always hated. Light had nearly beaten his heroic namesake when he made the mistake of taunting her about visiting her children when she was gone. This enraged and reenergized Hoshi, who drew up her power and incinerated Light, the ring, and all the other undead attackers. ''New 52'' Arthur Light is revived in the New 52 continuity and is given a new origin. Unlike his previous incarnation, this version isn't a rapist and actually has a family. Ironically, his wife is Kimiyo Hoshi, Arthur's heroic successor in the previous continuity. Arthur worked as a A.R.G.U.S. scientist and was called upon to investigate an mysterious device. The device gave off a strange radiation which Arthur became exposed to, giving him the power to drain and manipulate light. He was detained by other A.R.G.U.S. scientists before Amanda Waller arrived and offered him a deal. Either Dr. Light joins the Justice Leauge of America (which she funded at the time) while they work on a cure, or he remains inside a cell for the rest of his natural life. Of course, Arthur chose the former and became embroiled in the events of Trinity War, during which he was killed by Superman's heat vision. However, Dr. Light has since returned as a noncorporeal supervillain after losing his wife and children. Powers and Abilities Light has the ability of lightwave manipulation. He also has a supersuit with Light gadgets such as flash generates and can produce energy beams of light. Since his introduction during the New 52, Doctor Light has gained the power to produce and control lightwaves without the need of his suit. Although he now has to absorb various light sources to use these abilities. After his death, Light has returned in different noncorporeal forms which allow him to pass through solid objects. Gallery Doctor Light.PNG|Doctor Light during DC Rebirth. Bright Light.PNG|Arthur Light after first gaining his powers. Dr.LightTrinityWar.JPG Dr.LightDeath.JPG|Dr. Light's death during Trinity War. Dr. Light Cover.PNG Doctor Light Evil Forever.PNG Dr. Light and Deathstroke.PNG|Dr. Light and Deathstroke. Deathstorke funeral.png Doctor_Light_0001.jpg Doctor_Light_0002.jpg.png Doctor_Light_0003.jpg Doctor_Light_0004.jpg Doctor_Light_0005.jpg.png Doctor_Light_0006.jpg Doctor_Light_0007.jpg Doctor_Light_0008.jpg.png 1000px-Doctor Light 012.jpg Trivia *He was created by the late Gardner Fox, and the late Mike Sekowsky. Navigation Category:Teen Titans Villains Category:Power Hungry Category:Green Lantern Villains Category:Thief Category:Rapists Category:Green Arrow Villains Category:Male Category:Superman Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:The Atom Villains Category:Dial H for Hero villains Category:Elementals Category:Weaklings Category:Perverts Category:Sadists Category:Psychopath Category:Cowards Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Terrorists Category:Murderer Category:Gamblers Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Criminals Category:JLA/Avengers Villains Category:Type Dependent on Version Category:Fighters Category:Supervillains Category:Status Dependent on Version Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Noncorporeal Category:Energy Beings Category:Parents Category:Tragic Category:Redeemed Category:Deceased Category:Revived Category:Science Fantasy Villains